Godzilla: The Invasion
by Destroyah 41
Summary: It's been six months since Godzilla and Goddesszilla went to find a new home to start a family and now they're living on a large island. But when an alien race threatens the earth, Godzilla must fight again to not only save the Earth from this alien invasion, but to save his family. Also, another monster will team up with Godzilla to help him fight. This is the second in my series.
1. Deep Space

Out in deep space, a large, ship flies through space. In the command center, a tall, human-like alien wearing a green and black suit with a cape stands watching the stars. "Why? Why do we just keep going go through space?" it said. "We have been searching for a new home for years and we have no planet that is safe to live on." Behind him, a pair of doors opened and another alien stepped in.

"Ah General Gharo, do you have any news on one of our search unit's?" The alien asked. "Yes command, one of our unit's landed on a planet that suits our needs." Gharo said. "What did you get?" "Our unit landed on the planet called Earth." "Earth?" "Yes, but the unit disappeared a little while after it landed."

"What?!" the alien yelled. "What happened?!" "It appears that a life form on that planet destroyed our unit." Gharo said. "But before it was destroyed, it had changed somehow." "What do you mean changed?" "Some kind of strange energy mutated it into a new, more powerful life form." The tall alien turned away and looked out the window. "This energy could make our units stronger, right?" he asked. "Yes, sir." Gharo answered.

The alien stood and began to think. "Well then, directed our cross for Earth." He said. "We must find this energy and take control of that planet!" "Yes, sir." Gharo said as he turned and walked out the door. "Soon, we'll have a new planet and a new home." The alien said with an evil smile.


	2. The Hatching

Out over the ocean, a helicopter flies over the bright, blue water. In the helicopter, Dr. Akita watches a scanner. 'What is that thing?" the pilot asked. "It's a radiation scanner, it picks up radiation." She answered. "What are you looking for out here?" Dr. Akita went silent, then she answered. "I'm looking for Godzilla." "Godzilla, you're crazy!" "The Japan Defense sent me to find were Godzilla and its mate, Goddesszilla, have made their home." "And find out if they have offspring." Then, the radiation scanner started going off. Dr. Akita looked out the window and saw a large island.

"There, land down there." She said. "Alright." The helicopter landed on a clearing. Dr. Akita jumped out and said," When I find what I'm looking for, I'll send you a radio message, and I'll meet you here." "OK." The pilot said. The helicopter lifted up and flew off. "Alright, time to start screeching." Dr. Akita began hiking up the side of a mountain. The side of the mountain was filled with colorful flowers and green trees. As she walk to the top, she heard a loud snarling sound. As she carefully walked down the side of the mountain, Goddesszilla was sleeping in front of a large cave.

"It's Goddesszilla!" She said. "But, where's Godzilla?" As she started getting closer, she knocked a rock off and sent it rolling down the mountain side. When the rock hit the bottom, she looked to see if Goddesszilla woke up. Thankfully, the giant dinosaur was still asleep. Dr. Akita sighed with relief. But, a small crackling noise came from the cave. Then, Goddesszilla woke up, got up, and roared. On the other side island, a large wave started rising out of the water. When the wave broke, Godzilla rose from the water and roared.

Dr. Akita ran down the side of the mountain and ducked behind a patch of ferns. She watched as Goddesszilla walked into the cave and began to move something out of it. "What is she doing?" When Goddesszilla came out, she held an egg in her arms. "An egg!" Dr. Akita said shocked. Goddesszilla walked back into the cave and brought out another egg. "Two eggs!" Goddesszilla watched the eggs closely. Then, Godzilla walked up to cave. The two giant dinosaurs watched their eggs closely as they began to hatch.

When the eggs finally hatched, two baby Godzilla's crawled out of the egg shells. Then, the baby Godzilla's began crying. Goddesszilla walked up to her children and began to comfort them. As Dr. Akita watched, she began to read down everything that was happening in a journal. As she watched, she saw that one of the babies look more like Goddesszilla and the other look more like Godzilla. "They're brother and sister." She said. As she was writing something down, the pen dropped out of her hand. As she reached for her pen, Godzilla saw her and began to walk towards her.

When Godzilla looked at her, he began to smile. "So, we meet again." Dr. Akita said with a smile. Goddesszilla and the two babies walked up. The two babies watched in wonder of Dr. Akita. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She walked up to the two babies. They leaded down and looked at her. The two begin to smile and she smiled back. On a cave on the island, a colorful egg sits in the dark. When a small crack of light hits the egg, it begins to hatch.

As the egg began to crack, breast of light began to shot out of it. Then, a large, brown larva crawled out of the egg. The larva's egg glowed a bright blue and it screamed.


	3. Mothra

Out in a large open field, the baby Godzilla twins play together while Godzilla and Goddesszilla rest at the cave. Dr. Akita watches the young Godzilla's play from a safe distance. "They sure are cute." She said with a smile. One of the babies finds a large rock and begins to kick it around. The other one runs out in front of the other and kicks the rock away. The other baby begins to case the other and soon a fight begins. "Looks like they are going to be a sibling rivalry between those to." The two siblings begin to push each other until one of them trips and falls. The baby gets up and walks off. The young Godzilla walks off to a rocky part of the island. It's sits down and begins to cry. As tears roll down its face, a large brown larva with blue eyes crawls up to it.

The baby it confused about this new creature that has appeared. Dr. Akita finds the baby with the larva. "What is that?!" "It's Mothra." Two small voices said. Dr. Akita was socked and began to look for the source of the voices. As she looked, she saw two small fairies in yellow cloths stood on a tree stomp. "Who are you?" "We are the shobijin." They answered. "Shobijin?" "Yes, we are friends with Mothra." Mothra began to get closer to the young Godzilla. "Will she hurt the baby?" The shobijin sock their heads. "No, if the baby doesn't harm Mothra, Mothra won't harm it." The baby let out a small roar and began to play with Mothra.

The baby and Mothra began to walk back to the field. The other baby was still playing with the rock. When it looked back, it run towards the baby and Mothra. The two babies and Mothra began to play. Not far away, in the upper atmosphere, the space ship had finally arrived. "Yes, we have made it to Earth." The alien said. "And soon, it will be ours." Just then, Gharo walked in to the room. "Sir, we have located the monster the Earth people call Godzilla." He said. "Good work, now send Megalon to kill Godzilla!" At the bottom of the ship, the doors opened and a bug-like monster with a large horn on its head and drills for hands flew out, heading for the island.

Back on the island, Dr. Akita and the shobijin watched the two babies and Mothra play. Then, Mothra looked up and roared. "What's going on?!" Dr. Akita said as she looked up. "It's a monster!" The shobijin both yelled. In the sky, Megalon got closer to the island.


	4. Megalon vs Mothra and Godzilla

Megalon dropped out of the sky and landed in front of the baby Godzilla's and Mothra. The baby Godzilla's scrawled in fear of the giant beetle. Megalon walked close to them and knock one of the babies on the ground. The other baby angrily rammed into Megalon, but the young Godzilla was just push over by the powerful monster. The drill on Megalon's hand began to spin as it got closer to the baby. As the drill got closer to the baby's head, Mothra jumped out and rammed Megalon, knocking it to the ground. The larva let out roar as Megalon got up. Megalon began to slam its drills together.

Mothra reared up and shot a silken spray at the beetle. Megalon began to become immobilized in silk. When Mothra stop, Megalon was covered in a silk. But, the monster broke the silk with no problem. Then, Megalon's horn began to glow and he shot a lightning bolt out at Mothra. The bolt hit the larva and it threw it back into a rock. Mothra fell to the ground in pain. Nearby, Godzilla and Goddesszilla was awoken by the fight. Godzilla and Goddesszilla got up and headed to the sound of the fight.

Back at the fight, the baby Godzilla's where standing in front of Mothra, trying to protect her. Megalon's horn began to glow and just as he was about to fire, Godzilla and Goddesszilla arrived. Godzilla looked to see his children protecting Mothra. Godzilla roared in anger at Megalon. Close by, Dr. Akita and the shobijin where watching the fight from a safe distance. "That monster is going to get it now." Dr. Akita said. Megalon turned and jumped back surprised. Godzilla let out a loud roar and began to walk closer to Megalon.

As Megalon and Godzilla began to fight, Goddesszilla went other to the babies to comfort them. As she comforted her young, she saw the injured Mothra. Godzilla rammed into Megalon, knocking him back. Megalon charged at Godzilla, but Godzilla slammed it with his tail. Megalon stumbled back, his drill began to spin, and charged Godzilla. Godzilla then grabbed the drill and ripped it of Megalon's arm. Megalon screamed in pain. Godzilla spin's began to glow and he shot is atomic breath at Megalon's other drill. The beam blew off the other drill and Megalon screamed in pain.

Godzilla ran up to Megalon and bit down on its neck. Megalon tried to get Godzilla off but Godzilla's powerful jaws snapped Megalon's neck. It lifeless body fell to the ground and Godzilla roared in victory. Behind him, the two infant Godzilla's let out a small roar. Back on the starship, the alien leader began to become angry. "Well, this Godzilla is stronger than I thought." The alien said. "But let's see how he does against are other monster, it's time to releases are most powerful monster, King Ghidorah!" In a room inside the ship, a large open and a large, three headed dragon-like monster was sleeping. It's eyes open and it roared.


End file.
